lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Herobrine Spinoffs that Won't Happen
Herobrine Simply Walks into Mordor *Herobrine sinks in Quicksand *Herobrine awakens Leviathan *Herobrine awakens Behemoth *Herobrine awakens Ziz *Herobrine becomes a seagull (MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE) *Herobrine Gets Drunk and drives The Enderdragon into a 3-Story Apartment Complex *Herobrine, Zalgo, And Sonic.exe host a Bachelor Party for Jeff The Killer, but Masky Crashes the Party by inviting over Hookers *Herobrine enters the Pokemon Universe and Visits May's House, Coitus ensues(ewww) *Herobrine Gets an Anal Prolapse (Don't look that up) *Herobrine tries to recreate Goatse (Don't look that up either) *Herobrine buys Coffee *Herobrine fights EVIL PATRIXXX (And loses) *Herobrine fights Furbearingbrick (and loses) *Herobrine smites MrBigDog and OrangetheKnight *Herobrine Smites Fred Phelps *Herobrine Smites whoever owns Capcom *Herobrine fights Godzilla, Rodan, and Mothra all atÂ once *Herobrine goes on a Foot Fetish website *Herobrine goes on a Quicksand Fetish website( Those exist WHY) *Herobrine thinks Shrek is dreck *Shrek whips out his ogresized Eshrekt Cock to Kill Herobrine with *Herobrine's Milkshake Brings all the Boys to the Yard! *Herobrine Killed The Radio Star *Herobrine finds Yaoi of Jeff the Killer and Slenderman *EVIL PATRIXXX plays Poker with Herobrine( Can't Read My, Can't Read My, No he can't read my PATRIXXX FAIC) *Herobrine gains Hyper-Realistic eyes *Herobrine Fights Orochi *Herobrine fights Amaterasu( and loses) *New Herobrine on The Block *The Herobrine Gang *Herobrine RELEASES THE KRAKEN *Herobrine Eats A Bagel *HEROBRINEXXX AND DA CURSED POO POO *Herobrine and THE MAN OF ASS *Herobrine Reads This List and Kills EVERYONE INVOLVED IN THIS LIST *Herobrine Tries to Kill Fedora6500 and Dies (MARY SUE ALERT) *Herobrine fights Evets (and loses) *Herobrine does Minecraft Style *Herobrine tries to kill Spongeboob (or killer sponge) *Herobrine and Evets have a staring contest (never ends) *Herobrine beats theÂ Shit out of the enderdragon *Herobrine gets pupils *Herobrine and the fat assed one *Herobrine watches Twilight while listning toÂ Justin BieberÂ (dont ever do it the pain is MINDFUCKING) *Herobrine kills Steve (Steve from Evets saga so he throws a tantrum and also because now he is a good guy) *Herobrine kicks theÂ shit out of Notch cuz Notch removed him *Herobrine turns every single mob into white eyes like him (and steve shits bricks) *HerobrineÂ makes a circle *Herobrine and his pet Enderman *Herobrine dies *Herobrine eats an obsidan block *Herobrine goes face first into a mountain of TNT and swears revenge on Steve *Herobrine vs Twilight Sparkle *Herobrine becomes steveÂ *Herobrine finds a homosexual ninja potato and dies *Herobrine reads about the Life and Times of Millard Filmore *Herobrine gets his face signed by Nicholas Cage *Herobrine becomes Hyper Realistick *Herobrine joins the Sheep Mafia *Heorbrine Rapes a Sheep *Herobrine looks up Last Measure( DON'T LOOK THAT UP FOR THE LOVE OF GOD) *Herobrine visits the Inferno( Hell) *Herobrine rides an Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant *Herobrine's throwable arms *Herobrine's throwable legs *Herobrine's Throwable penis *Herobrine buys a level of Hell *Herobrine crys HYPER REALISTICK BLOD *Herobrine is stabbed by Roman senators *Herobrine Vs Ghost(GHOST used CURSE, Herobrine is already dead!) *Herobrine Discovers TV Tropes(His Life is then Ruined) *Herobrine gets the Ick *Herobrine gouges his eyes out after going on ogrish.com(Don't look that up) *The Life and Times of Herobrine(Written by Jeff the Killer, Produced by Slenderman) *Herobrine's save gets corrupted *Herobrine drinks Cheese Coffee *Herobrine visits Lavendar Town *Herobrine becomes an intern at Nick *Herobrine accidently triggers Ragnarok *Herobrine makes Nuclear TNT *Herobrine makes Nuclear Tacos *Herobrine fights Goro and promptly gets his arms ripped off *Herobrine fights Scorpion and gets his skin burned off *Herobrine uses Destiny Bond on Steve *Herobrine plays Super Meat Bros. *Herobrine gets a horse *Herobrine makes out with the horse *Herobrine rapes the horse *Herobrine forgets about the daylight saving time *Herobrine writes a Creepypasta *Herobrine gets banned *Herobrine kills the admins *Herobrine builds a Super Pootis Dick Cannon *Herobrine accidentally blows up North Korea *Herobrine kills Carly Rae Jepsen *Herobrine destroys Justin Bieber's List of Doom *Herobrine participates in a running-on-water contest with Jesus *Herobrine's adventure in Domestic Abuse. *Herobrine vs. God-Jeff *Herobrine Shaves His Beard Off *Herobrine will make sure to leave Steve the heck alone. *Herobrine gets eye surgery. *Herobrine considers a sex change. *Herobrine does the Harlem Shuffle (The Rolling Stones song, Not the Harlem Shake) *Herobrine goes to a Walmart dressed as Billy Idol *Herobrine writes a Guro fic *Herobrine masturbates to said Guro Fic *Herobrine makes rule 34 of himself *Herobrine loses the game *Herobrine makes a diamond shovel with the Hope Diamond *Herobrine gets in a Pokemon battle with Zalgo *Zalgo and Herobrine argue over who pays the bill at a restraunt *Herobrine joinsÂ Captain Planet and theÂ Planeteers but kills all of the villains because he can *Herobrine discovers the one ring *Herobrine and zalgo get married *Herobrine is actually steve's alter ego from the future WHELP I RAN OUT OF IDEAS, THIS LIST IS OGRE Category:Lists Category:Minecrap Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Herobrine